What is the Truth?
by Mentalist L-J
Summary: *Been Edited* A Mentalist horror story based on some book I forget the name of :S Posted the story before but lost it, so if it seems familiar that's why.
1. Grave Hill House

**Disclaimer:** No I don't own it, really I don't. I'm even too poor to own the DVD's *sob*

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

Grave Hill House

* * *

><p>It was 9 at night, and if it wasn't for the coffee they had picked up from KFC, Lisbon probably would have been fast asleep hours ago. At around 6 pm, they had pulled over at a public park for a rest stop.<p>

Before heading off again, Lisbon had called Van Pelt, so far they hadn't gotten anything out of Claire Logins, she had denied knowing about the body in the barn, and had simply said that he was a friend. And that the person Lisbon saw in the photo was her husband and not the man in the barn. Van Pelt had also reported that they were still working on the ID of the man, and should have it by tomorrow.

While Lisbon was still on the phone with her, she had asked Van Pelt to look up a hotel for them to stay at, Van Pelt had replied by saying, "I rang up David Logins to let him know you guys would be arriving, and he told me that you guys where more than welcome to stay at Grave Hill House for as long as you needed." Lisbon then thanked Van Pelt for the information, and hung up, as they headed back out on the road for Hollywood.

"Keep an eye out for Grave Hill House." Lisbon voice was tired and unenthusiastic. Jane was sure she'd fall asleep any minute now, and the sooner they got to where they were going the better, he had no intentions of ending up in a car crash. "It should be on the left hand side somewhere." She told him.

"There it is." Jane pointed out, when a side dirt road came up with a small white sign out the front saying, 'Grave Hill Rd'. Slowing the car down, Lisbon turned up the road.

The road was very poor indeed; it was covered in deep ruts and largish rocks. If they had have been in Jane's small Citron, the poor car would have stumbled and bounced, reluctant to go any further into the {what they could see in the dark} unattractive hills. Huge pine trees ran along either side of the road, making it hard to see much past them.

Jane's eyes wondered over what he could see and make out in the dark, it was obvious that this road rarely saw any traffic at all. Why anyone working on a movie would live here instead of a nice hotel was somewhat weird, but then again didn't Van Pelt say they were making a horror movie; most people who played in something like that had to be a bit weird, he thought.

Just then Jane was jogged out of his thought as Lisbon swerved to avoid a rock that was sitting on the road, if she had of hit it, it would have punctured their wheel for sure. Jane kept quiet, as Lisbon really didn't look in the mood to be teased about her driving. They still had another six miles of this hellish road left before they actually got to the house they were staying at. Jane was glad they were in the SUV, he hated to think what his poor car would be going through if he had of come in it. This time he was pulled out of his thoughts again, by Lisbon slamming on the brakes. Not foreseeing this coming, he almost smacked his head against the window, if it wasn't for the seatbelt he had been wearing, his face would have been a bit flat.

"What the heck did you do that for?" He eyed her, but then noticed that she had gone a considerable shade of white. "Lisbon, you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I-I-I think…..I don't feel very well." She then managed to mumble out, before slumping over in her seat.

"Lisbon?" Jane's voice was filled with concern, as he placed his fingers on her wrist and then her neck to check her pulse. It was racing, faster than it should have. He gently shook her, but her eyes stayed closed.

"Lisbon, Lisbon you need to wake up." He told her, still shaking her, but she never budged. "Great." Jane muttered, as he got out of the car, and walked over to Lisbon's side.

He opened the door, and shook her a little more fiercely this time, again she didn't budge. Knowing she wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, he reached his arm over her and unbuckled her seat belt. Carefully, he slipped one arm around her back, and then another under her legs. Slowly and carefully he managed to lift Lisbon up and out of the car. She was a lot lighter than he had anticipated her to be, he knew she was short, but didn't think she'd be this light. Just as he was about to open the door to the back seat for her to lie down on, she grabbed at his vest with one hand and snuggled her head into his chest. Her face now had a peaceful look on it.

Jane was taken by surprise, as his heart fluttered inside of him. The last person to ever do something like this to him, was his daughter. They had come home late, and she had fallen asleep in the back seat of their car. He had, had to unbuckle her, and carried her up to her bedroom. While he had been carrying her, she had snuggled into him, but Lisbon wasn't a little girl, she was a grown woman. Now if he just had a camera and could have taken a photo of her like this, it would have made great blackmail for later on.

After a while he opened the back seat door, and laid her down on the seat, before closing the door again. He then got back into the driver's seat.

The car started back on its travels up the road, Jane wasn't sure why Lisbon had passed out, for now he put it down to the fact that she was dead tired. She mustn't have had a proper night's sleep for over two weeks now he guessed, and it had finally caught up with her.

As the car continued down the road, the pine trees soon turned to Oleanders, their branches reached out and touched the car as it travelled along the road. The Oleanders along the side of the road became many and thick, the further the car went. Branches were grabbing at the windshield as it went. The presence of the trees gave the place a feeling of darkness and eeriness. If Jane didn't know any better, he would have sworn that it was day time, and the trees where blocking out the sun. Creating an unwelcoming vibe for all those who chose to enter.

At last the car finally climbed over a hill, and came into a clearing by the gates of Grave Hill House. Jane sat and stared at the gates for a while. Were they going to a house people lived in, in real life, or had they somehow managed to jump into a horror movie. The gate was tall and ominous and heavy, set strongly into a stone wall which went off through the trees. Even from the car Jane could see a padlock and chain that was twisted around and through the bars. Beyond the gate, he could see only that the road continued, still guarded and shadowed on either side by the still dark trees.

Staring at the locked gate, Jane wasn't sure why it was locked, if he didn't know any better he would have sworn it was to stop people from getting out, rather than stopping them from getting in. He shook his head. Since when did he start to think like this, the late night must have been getting to him.

Not wanting to wake Lisbon up from her peaceful slumber on the back seat, where she had begun to now dribble, Jane decided to get out of the car and head towards the gate, there must be something or someone there to unlock the gates for them, surely Van Pelt had told them they wouldn't be getting there until around nine/ ten. And at the moment it was 9:30pm. As he got closer to the gate, he could see a button and a round speaker near it. Guessing the button was there to press to make the speaker work, he pushed it. Soon after pushing it, a voice came out of the speaker.

"What do you want?" The voice was deep and penetrating.

"I'd like to come in, could you unlock the gates please." No need to say more than necessary, he thought.

"Who are you?"

"CBI, we're here to speak to Mr Logins." Jane replied.

"What for?"

"Look, we're expected, Agent Van Pelt of the Californian Bauru of Investigation rung up today, letting a Mr David Logins know that we were going to come and question him on a murder investigation we are working on, he told her that we could stay here for as long as we needed." Jane wasn't in the mood for his usual antics, he was tired, the air was cold, and he still wasn't sure if Lisbon was one hundred percent okay.

"You'd better come back later." The voice said.

"What's your name?" Jane asked, hoping to throw whoever the voice belonged to off. There was silence for a little while before the voice spoke.

"Daniel Carlen. Why'd ya want to know for?"

"Look here Mr Carlen, you come from a large family, and you were the youngest out of all your brothers and sisters. Because of that you never got to be in charge of anything. At the moment you are delighting in exceeding your authority, and once you unlock this gate you will lose the little temporary superiority you thought you had. Though you have to let me in, because if you don't you will be in trouble, wouldn't you. You have your orders, don't you? And you have to do what you were told."

The speaker was quiet for what felt like minutes to Jane, when finally a man came from around the stone wall and walked up to the gate unlocking it, and then opening it. Eyeing Jane he moved back from the gates.

Getting back into the car, Jane started through the gates; he turned to look at the man, he guessed to be Daniel Carlen, as he went past him. In return he got a large evil grin.

Jane was grateful to have gotten through that without having to wake Lisbon up to show the guy who was boss. After a few minutes, Jane could see the makings of a large house come into view, due to the lack of light; it was really hard to make out just how it looked. A few windows had an eerie, dull yellow light coming out of them, showing that whoever was in there must have still been awake.

Grave Hill House was made back in the days when houses where made with towers on them. He wouldn't be surprised if this one had Gothic spires and gargoyles on it, after all the person living in the house was working on a horror film.

He finally reached the house. After finding a suitable place to park the car, he turned it off and got out, the house was much bigger than he had expected it to be, it was more of a mansion then a house. It was not a very welcoming thing to look at; if he had to compare it to something, he would have chosen the Adams family house. It screamed evil, and danger to all those who dared to enter. It was a house without kindness, it wasn't built so that it could be lived in, and it was not fit for people, love or hope. It had the face of dread, despair, and death.

'I should have gone back and on to Hollywood and found a hotel room. We could have come tomorrow when Lisbon was well.' He thought to himself, as he shook of the feeling that the house was giving him a death glare, and headed over to the driver's side back door, to try and wake Lisbon again.

"Lisbon we're here, it's time to wake up." He told her, while shaking her. Her whole body rocked back and forwards, yet she never bat an eye, but remained in her deep slumber. Her hair flew around her face, as the wind came into the car with a huge gust, creating the effect of making her look like she was dead. Her face, which was still pale, had started to be engulfed by her dark hair, which swarmed around her head, like bees around a hive.

The eeriness that had been swarming the place now filled the car giving him the chills, his stomach turned inside out, deep down he could feel something was wrong, very wrong.

He stretched his arm out, and pulled back her hair, so that it was out of her face, and then laying his hand on her forehead, he let out a sigh of relief, it felt normal. She seemed fine, her pulse was now steady, and not racing like it had been the first time he checked.

Being careful not to hurt her, he again picked her back up. Then after closing and locking the car, he headed for the steps, trying hard not to look up at the house as he went, he didn't need that feeling in his stomach, about leaving before it was too late, nagging him again, not yet anyway. Carefully he climbed the steps that lead to its veranda, and aimed straight for the front door. The silence that had engulfed him was soon broken by the sound of his steps echoing through the night, as he walked across the wooden veranda to get to the door.

Once at the door, he had to put Lisbon down on the veranda to be able to knock, since the iron knocker was shoulder level, unlike the car door which he could get at from where his hands where while holding Lisbon.

The knocker had a gargoyle's face on it, and gave the presence of evil being in the house a stronger appearance. After contemplating whether it was too late to now turn back and find a hotel, he finally took hold of the knocker and pounded on the door. It wasn't too long before footsteps could be heard from behind the door. Knowing that someone was coming, he leaned back over and picked Lisbon back up. The door was soon open by a lady, who in every way resembled the man that had been at the gate.

They both had been dark and unwelcoming. Unlike Daniel, she had thick dark black hair, whiles Daniel had silver hair with shimmers of white here and there.

"You must be the lovely Mrs Carlen? My name is Patrick Jane, and this here is Agent Teresa Lisbon, we're from the CBI." He indicated Lisbon by looking down at the body he was holding. The woman eyed Lisbon, before looking back up at Jane.

"What's wrong with her?" She asked.

"She hasn't had a proper sleep in over two weeks now, and the ride was too much for her. We were told by a colleague that David Logins offered to put us up for the night." Jane smiled his charming smile at her, but she didn't weaver, her face remain hard and unreadable, her expression of hostility remained also. After looking the two of them over a few more times, she stood aside and allowed them to enter. When Jane entered, he could see that the woman was defiantly someone to keep an eye on, just like her husband, there was something about the couple that just couldn't be trusted.

The room they now stood in was dark, it was illuminated, but the light from the candle, which was the only source of light in the room, just made the room feel more eerie then it had felt outside. The room was filled with dark wood carvings of humans that from the chest up had the top half of a dog, or cat. Werewolves and Werecats came to Jane's mind as soon as he saw them. While other carvings were men whose legs had been replaced by those of a donkey or a goat. After a quick glance around it was easy to see all the doors where closed in the house.

"Could you take us to our rooms please?" He asked, Lisbon may have been light when he first started carrying her, but now his arms had begun to ach and he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold her. Then as an afterthought he added, "You did say you were Mrs Carlen, didn't you?

The woman didn't reply, but instead just turned and started up the stairs that were in the room, Jane followed behind her; every step he took made the floor boards creak. Mrs Carlen then, once they reached the floor, had headed down the hall passing doors on her right and left as she went, she then stopped and turned right, facing a door with the number 13 on it. The hall continued a little further on from where Mrs Carlen had stopped, and Jane could see more stairs leading back down.

"Nice room, I like the colour, it's a nice shade of red." He told her, not that he meant it, it was anything but nice. It was horrid, how anyone could even make a room like this was beyond him. It had more carving in this room, this time of cat's that looked anything but cute.

"I've got dinner waitin for ya if you want it, better come down and have it now since it's 10 O'clock, and I set dinner at 6 on the dot. So it's cold." She said to no one in particular, well maybe the wall. Jane went across the room, and laid Lisbon down on the bed, then turning back to Mrs Carlen he nodded.

"I don't stay after I set dinner, but der Master said to wait till you got here, since he's already gone off to bed. Now that ya here I gonna go pack everything up and leave. Me and ma husband live in the caretakers cottage a few miles away." Jane just nodded again. "So there ain't gonna be anyone here, so if ya need anything yo gotta get it ya'self." She told him before heading back out the door, and leaving him.

* * *

><p>Okay Chapter 1 is all done.<p>

Hope it's all good, sorry for any mistakes.

PLZ PLZ plz review, I'd love to hear what you think about this chapter.


	2. Have a little fun

Jane stood there by the door that was still open; he wasn't sure what he made of the place just yet. It was awful, he thought, there was no way he was going to stay here longer then needs be. After a minute he sighed and shook his head, walking across to go see how Lisbon was. Some colour had seemed to come back to her, which Jane took as a good sign. It was then that he realized that they had only been given one room, and that Lisbon probably wouldn't be very happy about that since there was only a double bed in the room. Smiling at the thought he sat down beside Lisbon on the bed.

Here he was in a red room of Grave Hill House; red curtains hung over the two windows, which looked out over the roof of the veranda onto the lawn. There was a large red rug on the floor, and the bed spread he was sitting on was red.

Jane wondered what nightmares where waiting, shadowed in those high corners of the wall. He shook his head; really he needed to get some sleep. He never thought like this, but the place was just so depressing and evil looking that one could not help but think these things. Slipping off his shoes, he leaned back on the bed. Turning, he faced Lisbon, she lay there sleeping peacefully.

* * *

><p>Jane wasn't sure how much time had gone by now, his eyes were closed, and he was slowly beginning to nod off, it wasn't often he could nod off without medication, since he had insomnia. Mrs Carlen had said that tea was waiting for him, but he didn't really feel like leaving Lisbon up here, he wasn't sure how she'd take waking up in a place she didn't know, all by herself. Sure she was a cop, but he didn't need her jumping to conclusions, and that when he came back she'd be hiding behind a door or something, and wack him over the head thinking he was someone he wasn't.<p>

He was just about in dream land when a sudden pain surged through his shoulder, his eyes shot open; the first thing that came into sight was a very unhappy face.

"Glad to have you back." He grinned at her.

"Where the heck are we?" Lisbon asked getting up from the bed, "Have I died and been sentenced to hell with you?" she asked, eyeing the wooden cat figures, and the red room they were in.

"How do you feel?" he asked, ignoring her later comment.

"I'm fine; I just want to know where we are." She looked pretty peeved off.

Raising himself into a sitting position he watched her as she paced around the room.

"You sure, because you stopped the car, and said you didn't feel well, then you just passed out, and you wouldn't wake up."

Stoping her pacing around the room, she looked thoughtful for a minute before answering.

"I remember driving, then I saw this large black object run across the road, I don't know what it was, but when I stopped, a sudden pain went through my neck and that's it I don't remember anything else after that." She told him, "Now, where are we?"

Deciding to drop the subject for now Jane got up from the bed, placing his hands in his vest pockets. "This, my dear, is Grave Hill House." Lisbon's head shot up at the mention of the name.

"You mean that David Logins is here, in this house?"

"Yes, but apparently he's already asleep, he gave us this room to stay in for the night." Lisbon right eyebrow rose at this.

"What, both of us in this room."

"Yup."

"I bet you didn't even bother asking for two rooms did you?" The anger was back in her voice again.

"Well I hope you know that you will be sleeping on the floor, there's no way you're sleeping in the same bed with me."

"Really, you're going to make me sleep on the cold hard floor, where I might catch myself the death of a cold?" Lisbon was about to reply to that in a not so lady like manner when she suddenly seemed to realized something.

"You said apparently David is already sleeping, so I'm guessing you haven't met him yet?

"No I haven't, I've only met the caretakers of this hellhole." He replied.

"Well let's see if we can find them, because like I said earlier I'm not sharing a bed with you." She voiced before storming out of the room and into the hall. Jane ran out after her and soon fell into step beside her.

"You didn't seem to mind snuggling up to me an hour ago." She stopped abruptly just before the steps, when she had turned her head at him he gave her an innocent smile.

"There's no way in the world I would have snuggled up to you." She blurted out faster then she should have. "And hell would have to freeze over, then unfreeze and freeze over again before I ever did." She added a bit slower this time.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say we were in Count Dracula's lair?" She muttered changing the subject.

"You know he's just a make believe story character, right?" Jane asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, and here I thought he spent all his weekends here." She replied sarcastically.

They continued the rest of the way downstairs in silence, once at the bottom of the stairs they passed the wooden figures that Jane had seen when he had entered the house.

"Charming figures they have around here." Lisbon murmured. "So from here which way do you think it is to the kitchen?" she asked, looking around only to see that all the doors leading out of the room they were now in were closed.

Before Jane could answer there was a sudden noise from behind them. Lisbon instantly reached for her gun, which should have been in her holster, but only grabbed at air.

"Where's my gun?" She hissed at Jane.

"Must still be in the car, probably came out of your holster while you were sleeping on the back seat." He told her.

"Great" she muttered, as she headed over to the front door, turning and then tugging, she got the front door open, it was just as heavy as it looked. "Keep this open," she said over her shoulder to Jane.

There were two candles that where lit outside the door, picking one up she started heading for the stairs that lead to the ground, just as she was about to descend them there was a loud bang behind her, turning around she saw that the door had closed.

"What the heck Jane, I said keep it open." She growled.

"Oh did you, I went to get a candle, I only just came out now." He told her, still grinning that cheesier cat grin of his. He could see that her face was thin with anger.

"Why, it's a full moon tonight, it's not like you can't see anything out here, besides there were two candles just outside the door, see?" She held up the candle she was holding, he just shrugged. They were both still standing on the veranda; they could see where Jane had parked their car from there.

Lisbon started heading down the stairs and out towards where the car was parked. Jane followed after her, keeping in step behind her, she seemed to be in a pretty foul mood, and he decided ticking her off further might end up with him getting a bullet.

Somehow the place wasn't quite as bad as it had seemed when he had first got here, he guessed it must have just been the fact that Lisbon had passed out for unknown reasons, and it had put strain on him, causing him to over react to everything, Lisbon didn't seem to be all that worried about the appearance of the house, he thought.

"Where's the key's" she asked, holding her hand out for him to place them into it.

Putting his hands into his trouser pocket he pulled out the car keys, and gave them to her. Unlocking the car with the keys Lisbon searched the car for her gun. After a few minuted of frustration and cursing coming out of the car she turned around and faced Jane.

"It's not in the car." She told him, in one way he was glad she didn't have her gun, he wasn't sure if he'd have been safe. Then again if it wasn't in the car, then that meant someone had to have taken it, which wasn't a very comforting thought either.

"What's that?" Lisbon hissed.

There had been a sound somewhere to the left of them, with or without her gun Lisbon had gone into agent mode, getting in front of Jane, and scouting out the situation, just then something came out of the trees and run straight for them, moving back quickly she collided with Jane who had been right behind her. Lisbon suddenly fell to the ground, somehow Jane had managed to stay up longer then her, before he also fell down, landing on top of her. Opening his eyes he saw that his face was inches away from hers.

"Get off of me." She breathed; her face expressed pure raw anger.

"What if whoever is out there has your gun?" He really didn't want to move just yet, this was way to amusing.

"It was a moose Jane; now get the heck off of me." She growled, that defiantly wasn't a voice to mess with.

"How do you know it was a moose?" He asked slowly rising himself off of her.

"I could smell it, how the heck did you think I could tell, I have eye you know, I'm not blind."

"Wow, whose touchy today." He quipped.

Lisbon ignored him; locking the car doors again she headed back towards the veranda.

"So," Jane began, glancing over at Lisbon, who still seemed pretty angry at the moment. "Do you believe in ghost?"

"What?" She asked.

"Do you believe in ghost?" he asked again.

"I'm not a little girl Jane, there are no such things as ghost." Before Jane could say something back in reply, the large door opened.

"Agent's welcome to Grave Hill House."

* * *

><p>Okay chapter 2, yay two chapters done :D<p>

/*Edited*/


	3. David Logins

**A/N:** This chapter may seem a little boring, sorry about that, but there are a few things I needed to explain before I could continue with the story, otherwise no one would know what the story is on about, and the story really would be a failure

Also this story is more of what Lisbon thinks, since the last two we had more of Jane and what he thought.

Okay on with the story.

* * *

><p>David Logins was standing beside a large cabinet where he had now pulled out a glass bottle of whisky; he then proceeded to pull out three glasses, and filled them all half way.<p>

"I am glad to see that you arrived here before it was too late, I was starting to worry they you agents would not get here until after 12, when you didn't show up at 8." David Logins told them, as he handed out the whisky.

"No thanks." Lisbon refused the alcohol with a wave of her hand. Jane had taken the drink offered to him.

"Why ever not?" Asked David, a little offended by the fact that she had refused the drink.

"She's no fun; everything is business with her." Jane explained, "But I have to say this is quite good. You really should try some Lisbon, it's not like you're on duty."

"No it's okay; I just don't feel like any right now, it's a little late." Lisbon replied, starting to get a little annoyed now, she was tired, she still felt a little zapped out after she had fainted, and on top off all that she still hadn't eaten yet, and her stomach was starting to get a little impatient at the lack of food.

"Mrs Carlen told us you were asleep already?" She stated, "What caused you to arise from your peaceful slumber?" She asked, something about this man just made her feel suspicious of him. And the uncanniness of him looking just like the dead man that had been on his other property they had just come from, told her something wasn't right.

"Oh, I was asleep, but Cinder said she was leaving at 10, she normally doesn't stay after 6, but I asked her to for your sake." He told them. "I wanted to make sure someone was here to greet you, if you happened to arrive after 10."

"Nice place you have here, did you know Count Dracula?" Jane asked, he had been quiet up till now.

"Yes, I have to admit it is a little on the horror side, but I find it is a right nice old house, quite spacious, not to mention it's perfect for some of the filming on the movie I am currently working on." David didn't seem at all offended by Jane's remark. "I hope you both will have an exciting visit."

"Sir we're here on business not vacation, your daughter had been murder and we have come here to question you, also I have another murder to question you about as well." David Logins had raised an eyebrow to the mention of a second.

"Another murder?"

"Yes, on the property where your wife is living at the moment, a man that looked just like you was found dead in the barn, it looks like he's been dead for over a week."

"Hmmm yes, well it's too late to be discussing this at the moment, you guys must be starved." It was more of a statement then a question. Before either could reply, he opened a door to his right, and headed down a narrow corridor, fumbling a little at first, but then finding his way, soon followed by Jane.

Something was wrong, Lisbon could feel it. Why didn't he at all seem to care that his daughter had been murdered, and why had he not wanted to talk about the man that had been found dead, who looking just like him? Something didn't seem to add up here and it was annoying her. Jane hadn't seemed to let on that he figured David as a murderer yet.

Thinking these things over in her mind for a while, she decided to follow them. She ended up in a small room that wasn't at all welcoming; it had a large table with a few bowls of food on it. It had six large chairs sitting around it. Two of the chairs had a plate in front of them with some food on them. Lisbon guessed that the food was meant for them.

"Please take a seat and sit down. I had Cinder prepare supper for you so that you had something to fill yourselves with. "He waved his hands towards the two chairs that had the plates before them, and then took another seat on the opposite side of the two he had indicated.

Not quite sure what to say, Lisbon had taken a seat, and watched as Jane sat down next to her. The food on her plate didn't look too bad. It consisted of some sort of steak; it wasn't beef, which she was sure of. Some peas and spud, and a large glass of whisky, she took it to be, sat near both of their plates.

"Looks good." Jane licked his lips, while taking the napkin that had been laid beside the plate, and tucked it into his shirt.

"Yes it is quite good, sorry that we did not keep it warm for you." David muttered, from where he sat, he had taken a few grapes from a bowl and was popping them into his moth in-between talking.

"Since we are all seated, shouldn't we get acquainted? I know you are agents, but I do not know your names. Of course you know mine."

Lisbon eyed David Logins at these words; he certainly wasn't acting as a grieving parent should have been when they had just found their daughter was dead. Jane on the other hand didn't at all seem bothered by the question.

"Patrick Jane, consultant for the CBI, my lovely assistant is Agent Teresa Lisbon."

Lisbon almost choked on the part of steak she had been eating, "Assistant?" She questioned.

"I do believe I added a _lovely_ before that." He went to the measure of emphasising the lovely.

Shaking her head she turned back to David, "If you don't mind me asking, you don't seem all that upset over the loss of your daughter." She stated, before taking a spoonful of peas.

"Because I have never met her, yes that might seem hard to believe, that I have never met her, but for now let keep the questioning for later. Let's say tomorrow." Lisbon was about to refuse, but Jane had spoken before she had the chance.

"That Mrs Carlen and her husband, what makes them stay here alone working this house, and gates?" The question had been sudden and Lisbon had not been prepared for Jane to ask this, but she was interested to find out what the answer was, she couldn't see how anyone could chose to live in a hellhole like this.

"Well as far as I know the Carlen's have taken care of this house ever since anyone can remember; certainly the owners of this house were happy enough to keep them on."

"That's probably because the Carlen's are really ghosts that haunt this house, waiting to prey on victims like Lisbon and I." Jane took a bite at his steak.

"This house has stories tied to it, you know." David placed both of his hands together in front of him, and rested his elbows on the table.

"Oh do tell." Jane said, making his voice sound like a child's.

"I really don't think I should." David told him, his eyes staring out into space.

"Why bring up that this house has stories tied to it, if you won't tell them?" Lisbon asked frowning; this man really didn't seem to make a lot of scene to her.

David sighed. "Suppose," he said slowly, "you heard the stories, and decided not to stay the night. How would you leave, the gates are locked."

Lisbon was about to make a remake that they were not kids, when he continued.

"Grave Hill House has a reputation for insistent hospitality, it seems to dislike letting its guest get away. The last person who tried to leave Grave Hill House in darkness-it was twenty one years ago. He was at the gates, when his car lost control and crushed him against the wall. Suppose I tell you about Grave Hill House, and you want to leave? What if what happened to the man twenty one years ago happened to you? I'd never be able to forgive myself."

"We wouldn't try to escape, I can assure you that." Jane told him honestly, Lisbon had no intention of leaving either, they were here to question this man, and if that meant staying overnight and waiting until tomorrow to question him then so be it.

"Fine, if you insist I shall tell you the tales of Grave Hill House." At that David picked up the whisky that had been sitting on the table near him and took a sip.

"Oh goody a ghost story, I do love a ghost story." Jane chined, in the same childish voice he had used before.

"If you please." David was stiff. "We are not children sitting around a campfire telling horror stories." He added.

Lisbon couldn't help but snicker at this; it was fun to see him get told off by someone else, instead of herself. Jane didn't seem to care though. His facial expression never changed, and still had that ridiculous smile plastered all over his face.

"If you've had it with your antics for now, I shall continue on with my story, if not I shall not bother telling them." David said sternly. "Now I shall begin." "Lisbon didn't believe in the paranormal, so she wasn't all that interested in what David was about to say, but Jane looked like he was all ears.

"I believe that some houses are just born badly. Grave Hill House, I believe, has been unfit for human habitation for upwards of thirty years. I have only just begun to settle down in it since the beginning of last week. This house is said to be haunted."

"Yeah right." Lisbon scoffed, "As if there is such a thing as hunted." She muttered, she had finished her meal now, and was listening to David tell his story.

He ignored Lisbon, "I first heard about this house a year ago when I read the morning paper while going through the small town to the east of here. "

"Let me guess, there was a scandal?" Jane asked before going on. "The scandal consisted of suicide and madness and lawsuits."

"Why yes, that is what happened? How did you know?" David asked, surprised for the first time that night.

"You'll be surprised at what I know." Jane smiled taking a grape from the bowl and popping it into his mouth.

"Hmmm." David eyed Jane suspiciously before going on, "Grave Hill House was built more than 100 years ago. It was built as a home for a family, the man that had chosen to build this house, name was Graven Kulam, he had hoped this would become a country home where he could see his children and grandchildren live in comfortable luxury, and where he fully expected to end his days in quiet. Sadly for him Grave Hill House was a sad house almost from the beginning; Graven Kulam's young wife died minutes before she first was to set eyes on the house, when her horse she had been riding was scared by a snake and threw her, she hit her head on a sharp rock, the lady was brought, lifeless, I believe, into the home her husband had built for her. He was a sad and bitter man, Graven Kulam, left with two small daughters to bring up, but he did not leave Grave Hill House."

"Poor man, it must have been hard for the children, to lose their mother, and on top of that have to live in a house like this." Lisbon muttered after a bit.

"Actually Graven Kulam remarried again, twice more, I believe. Sadly he seemed to be very unlucky in this department. The second Mrs Kulam died of a fall, someone mentioned, so I don't know much about it, apart from the fall had killed her. Her death seems to have been as tragically unexpected as the first Mrs Kulam. The third died of what they used to call consumption, somewhere abroad; there is, somewhere in the library, a collection of postcards sent to the two little girls left behind in Grave Hill House from their father and their stepmother traveling from one health resort to another. The little girls were left with the housemaid until their stepmother's death. After that Graven Kulam declared his intention of closing Grave Hill House and remaining abroad, and his daughters were sent to live with a cousin of their mother's, and there they remained until they were old enough to leave."

"Interesting." Jane murmured.

"The two sisters where left the house when Graven Kulam had died, which was shortly after his third wife's death. Years went by; when finally they decided that the older sister should have the house since the younger had married. The older sister ended up living here lone for a number of years, almost in seclusion, although the village just east knew her. In the end the older sister died of pneumonia here in the house. There were stories later of a doctor called too late, of the old lady lying neglected upstairs while the younger woman dallied in the garden with some village lout, but I suspect that these are only scandalous inventions."

"Nothing seems to point towards this house being hunted; I don't see how these storied where supposed to make us want to leave." Lisbon pointed out.

"Yes well, Grave Hill House has an impressive list of tragedies connected with it, but then, most houses have. The companion that had been living with the older sister received the house in the older sisters will. The younger sister believed that she had been cheated, and would not stop hounding the companion; there are countless rumours of her braking into the house at night and sending death threats and other notes to the companion. In the end the companion killed herself."

"I bet she hung herself." Chipped in Jane from where he sat, he really did seem to be into the story, Lisbon thought.

"Yes she did, but how did you know?" Asked David surprised again that Jane knew this.

"Where about in this house did she do it?" Jane asked, ignoring David's question.

"They say she hung herself from the turret on the tower. After the death, the house passed legally into the family name that owns it now, the Kindlers." David answered, "Well that is all for now it is late, and I must be off to bed."

"That's it, what about the part of the story that is supposed to scare the living day lights out of us?" Lisbon asked, surprised that the story wasn't nearly as scary as she had thought it would be.

"That my dear, I shall not tell you, I will warn you though, that I would advise you not to go walking around at night. The house watches, it watches every move you make."

They said their good nights, and then left David Logins as they headed back upstairs, it was then that Lisbon realized she had forgotten to ask about another room, there was still no way she was going to share a room with Jane.

As she closed the door of the red room behind her, Lisbon thought that it might be the darkness and oppression of Grave Hill House that made it so unwelcoming. Taking off her shoes, she slid them under the bed; she noticed Jane did so also.

"So I guess we are going to be roommates after all." Jane literally made that sound like hell.

"No bed, you're getting the floor, I already told you that, I'll take the blanket, and you can have the quilt." She told him.

"Really, you're still going with the, make me sleep on the cold hard floor, while you get the soft bed?" He asked, sounding more than a little hurt.

"Suck it up Jane; I'm not in the mood to put up with your nonsense right now." She sighed, taking the quilt off the bed, and placing it on the floor near the foot of the bed, for him to sleep on. As she was laying the quilt down, she heard the bed bounce; looking up Jane had wiggled his way under the blanket that was left on the bed.

"You son of a-"

"Tut, tut, you know it is very un-lady like to swear." Jane told her, in a matter-of-fact tone, waving his finger at her.

"Whatever, I'll sleep on the floor." She rubbed her head, as she went over and blew out the candles. Then heading over to the door she locked it.

"Thought you didn't find the story scary." Came Jane's voice in the dark.

"Don't, I just don't trust David Logins, there's something about him that just screams don't trust him. She muttered, before lying down on the quilt and dropping off to sleep intently. She was soon to learn that sleeping on the floor was the worst thing she could have ever done in this house.

* * *

><p>Next chapter should start to get a little creepy, I hope ^^o.o^^<p>

/*Edited*/


	4. Strange Things

Ok, next chapter but before I begin, thank you everyone for the reviews, as long as i know ppl are reading this I will write, but when the reviews run a little low, its the inspiration to write also becomes low. Even if it's a little smiley face, I just would like to know if anyone is reading.

* * *

><p><em>'I couldn't have been asleep for more than 20 minutes'<em>, she thought as she sat up from the quilt, which she had been tuck into nice and snugly.

What had woken her up, she wasn't sure. Something had, and that was all she knew. Also now that she thought about it, it was surprisingly cold, actually if she didn't know any better, she would have to say that it felt like someone had kept a freezer door open, and the air from it was blowing along the floor. Being careful not to wake Jane, she got up and strained her eyes to look around the room; nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Just then she realized that the room was no longer cold, slowly walking back over to her quilt; there it was again, that same cold air.

It was as if she had walked through somebody, it gave her the Goosebumps. The little spot of cold air seemed to be moving around, as if it were a spirit. She was about to find a candle and light it, when she heard a sound that sent a chill up her spine.

_*Bang Bang*_

Something was knocking on the other doors that were in the hall they were on; she could here two knocks, and then nothing. Then a little closer there would be another two knocks. It was as if someone was walking up the hall, knocking twice on each door before moving onto the next.

She stood there rooted to the floor as the knocking got closer and closer, she swore she could hear chains dragging along the floor every now and then. The cold air had gathered around her again, sending chills up and down her spine. Her hair rising on her body, as the shuffling of feet could now be heard.

'_It's just a noise_.' She told herself, '_If I wake Jane up, he's just going to make fun of me_.'

It sounded to her, like a hollow noise, a hollow bang, as though something were hitting the doors with an iron kettle, or an iron bar. How Jane managed to sleep through this she didn't know, surely she wasn't just imagining all this; her mind had not run away with her yet. It pounded regularly for a minute now, and then suddenly more softly, and then again in a quick fury, seeming to be going methodically from door to door, at the end of the hall.

Cursing that she didn't have her gun with her, she realized that if it was some sort of spirit, a gun wouldn't do much good against it. Just then she was brought out of her thoughts by iron crashing against what must have been a door very close to them. Her whole body stiffened, if that was possible as she already seemed as stiff as a post, and her body chilled all over again, the cold air rushed around her with more furry then before.

_'This has to be a terrible dream I'm was having, and just before our door is about to open, I will wake up or maybe it will just go on down the other side of the hall, and I will never hear it again._' She thought, just then she heard it crash against the door across the hall, it was louder, it was deafening, it then struck against the door next to theirs. Suddenly her body was filled with adrenalin, and she threw herself from where she stood. Running to hold her hands against the door.

The air had been warm for a minute when she had made the mad dash for the door, but now the cold air she had been standing in before made its way back to her, it crept and pinched at her, filling and overflowing where she stood.

She was deadly cold from the air, it caused her teeth to chatter, '_damn'_, she swore, the less noise she made the better. Whatever was outside must have been listening for any sign of life, for it was silent outside as she stood there with her hands on the door.

Then suddenly, so suddenly that Lisbon leaped back against the bed and gasped, the iron crash came against their door, and she lifted her eyes in horror, because the hammering was against the upper edge of the door, higher than either of them could reach, higher than David could reach, and the sickening, degrading cold came in waves from whatever unearthly _thing_ was outside the door.

She stood there at the end of the bed, still and looking at the door. The cold troubled her even more than the sounds; even her leather jacket she was wearing was useless against the icy little curls of fingers on her back. The intelligent thing to do, perhaps, was to wake Jane up, why he hadn't woken from all the noise and cold air, was beyond her. The only problem was that at the moment her body didn't seem to be working, she strained her ears for any sound that might be coming from the other side of the door, but all she could hear was the steady breathing of Jane on the bed, damn him, why should he be able sleep through this when she couldn't.

She knew why people screamed now, in all her life she had never screamed before, but now that she knew that _thing_, whatever it was, was outside of their door trying to get in, screaming seemed like the most reasonable thing to do.

Just then she could hear sounds of pattering coming from around the doorframe, small seeking sounds, feeling the edges of the door, the _thing_ trying to sneak a way in. The doorknob then turned a bit, she was damn glad she chose to lock the door before heading to bed, though she didn't know what good it would do. The little sticky sounds moved on around the doorframe again, and then, as though a fury caught whatever was outside, the crashing came again, Lisbon saw the wood of the door tremble and shake, as the door moved against its hinges.

"You can't get in." Lisbon whispered, as loudly as she dared. And again there was silence, then a thin little giggle came, in a breath of air through the room, a little mad rising laugh, the smallest whisper of a laugh, and Lisbon heard it all up and down her back, a little gloating laugh moving past her around the house, and then the cold air disappeared from around her.

'_It's over'_, she thought with a sigh of relief, her legs giving way as she fell backwards, landing on the bed.

"What?" Asked a groggy Jane, lifting his head from the bed, he fumbled around for the box of matches he had seen on the bedside table, and found them. Lighting one, he relit the candle on the bedside table.

"Well if you really wanted to get in bed with me." He smirked, when he saw Lisbon lying on the bed. "You could have just asked." She couldn't be bothered answering him, she was still in shock at what had just happened, and an annoying Jane was the last thing she wanted to be putting up with right now.

Lifting himself up so he could see Lisbon's face, Jane saw that it was a deathly pale and that sweat was pouring from her forehead.

"Why, you look as though you've seen a ghost." Jane stated. "Had a bad dream, Mr Logins words came to haunt you after all?" He asked.

"Did you hear anything?" She asked quietly, not trusting her voice enough just yet, as she still had chills going up and down her back.

"No, did something happen while I was asleep?" He asked, amused at the way she was acting, in all his time of working with her, he had never seen her so scared before.

Lisbon was quiet for a minute, taking in what Jane had said, he hadn't heard it, she was sure as heck that he would have, after all it did sound like a cannonball had been thrown against the door. It must have been a dream after all; her mind must have gotten the better of her. She let out a laugh, causing Jane to frown.

"What?" He asked, looking at her as if she was crazy.

"Oh nothing, just thinking, that's all." She replied. In truth she was bewildered, she could have imagine it, after all it was quite dark in there before Jane lit the candle, she might have just imagine the noise, the cold air, and the door when it moved under one of the knocks.

"Lair." Jane blurted out. "Why did you really laugh? Just realised everything that happened was a nightmare?" He asked smugly, damn him and that smug smile, if only she had the energy right now to smack it off his face.

"Shut up Jane. I'm tired, and I'm not in the mood to put up with you right now." She said hoping he'd take the hint and just leave her alone. Then pushing herself up she looked at the large red clock that was on the wall, it was only 12:30am, she still had at least another 7 to 8 hours left before she could question David, and then get the heck out of here.

"Well if you think you can get back to sleep, I'll blow out the candle again." He told her, as he moved over to the candle and gave it a quick blow, putting the flame out. She hadn't really wanted him to blow out the candle, the light was warm and welcoming, and it made everything seem less evil. Reluctantly she got herself up from the bed, and headed back over to the quilt on the floor, thankfully the air was nice and warm around her now, it was no longer cold and chilling, and once again she settled herself back down.

She had been laying there for not more than five minutes, when from the room next door, came the steady low sound of a voice babbling, too low for words to be understood, too steady for disbelief. The chills of before had now come back, and where walking up and down her spine as she laid there listening. The low, steady sound went on and on, the voice lifting sometimes for an emphasis on a mumbled word, falling sometimes to a breath, going on and on.

Surly Jane hadn't fallen asleep again that quick, she knew he was an insomniac, yet if he wasn't asleep, why hadn't he said anything about this voice, why hadn't he acknowledged it. Why was she the only who seemed to hear these thing. Just then her body broke out into a tremble as the cold air rushed around her again, consuming her, swallowing her up, in its unsavoury atmosphere.

Just as the cold air had rushed in, without warning, there was a little laugh, the small gurgling laugh that broke through the babbling, and rose as it laughed, on up and up the scale, and then broke off suddenly in a little painful gasp, and the voice went on.

Just then a hand came down and grabbed hers, at first she had jumped at the sudden contact, but then knew it was Jane's, he must have heard the noise after all, but had not said anything in case he had alerted the _thing_ that was in the other room. Looking to where Jane ought to be in the room, since he was holding her hand, she then thought, why is it so dark, yes it was past 12, maybe 1 now, and Jane had blown the candles out, but it was so much darker now, so much indeed that she could feel it creeping around her along with the cold air. She was too scared to say anything, just holding Jane's hand was enough for now. Another chill went up her back, and she clutched Jane's hands with both of hers, she tried to speak and could not, she held on, blindly, and frozen, trying to stand her mind on its feet, trying to reason again.

"Jane", she tried to whisper, and her mouth could not move. "Jane", she tried again, but couldn't. The voice went on in the other room, babbling, low and steady, a little liquid gloating sound. She thought she might be able to distinguish the words if she lay perfectly still, and listened, and heard the voice going on and on, never ceasing, as she hung desperately to Jane's hand.

Then the little gurgling laugh came again, and the raising mad sound of it drowned out the voice, and then suddenly absolute silence. Lisbon took a breath, wondering if she could speak now, and then she heard a little soft cry which broke her heart, a little infinitely sad cry a little sweet moan of wild sadness_. 'It is a child'_, she thought with disbelief. Then came the wild shrieking voice she had never heard before and yet knew she had heard always in her nightmares. Then the little sad cry came again.

The babbling went on, low and steady, on and on and on, the voice rising a little and falling a little, going on and on.

Just then the lights where on again in the room, "Lisbon I think I heard something in the other room." Came Jane's voice from the other side of the bed.

Lisbon let out a shriek, as she looked down at her hands, where she was sure she had been holding Jane's hand. Her hands were now wet, and had blood smeared all over them.

"What? What's wrong Lisbon?" Asked Jane, his voice filled with concern, Lisbon never screamed, ever.

"W-w-w-whose hand was I holding?"

* * *

><p>Next chapter done, will update when I have 10 reviews :D<p> 


	5. Moving Walls

**A/N:** Thanks u for the reviews I have now hit 10, and as promised here is the next chapter, lol though I do believe that most of the reviews came from one person ;)

* * *

><p>"What?" Asked Jane bewildered, as Lisbon got up from where she was, and walked over to him with her hands out.<p>

"If I wasn't holding your hand, then whose hand was I holding?" She asked, and then looking down at her hands again she jumped, letting out a gasp. "What the heck." She stammered, her hands no longer were smeared in blood, but were just sweaty.

"Woman, what are you on about?" Jane asked, looking at her as if she had lost her mind.

Maybe she had lost her mind, maybe all those nights with little sleep or none was finally taking its toll on her, maybe she was finally losing her mind from lack of sleep. One minute there had been blood, cold wet blood all over her hands, now they were just covered in sweat. Before that had been the hand, she would have sworn only minutes ago that she was sure she had been holding a hand, now she wasn't so sure. And that voice, wait no, it was a moan; no it was…. gosh she didn't even know any more what she had heard, as it was all a blur. What was happening to her? Whatever was happening she couldn't let Jane know, she couldn't let him know she was weak, that she was losing it. Goodness only knows what he would say to Hightower (I wrote this a while ago when Hightower was in charge, no idea who the new boss is going to be since I am pretty sure the guy after Hightower is going to end up dead) or the others if she let on what was happening to her.

"Nothing, it was a dream, I was just dreaming." She lied, hoping like crazy Jane wouldn't pick up on the lie, that she was telling a small fib to hide how bewildered, how weak she felt right then. There were only four possible answers to what was happening to her, which she could think of.

One: David had something to do with this. Maybe he spiked her meal. Only that didn't sound right, how would he have known she was going to sit at that seat, and eat from that plate, he couldn't have. And if he had spiked both of the plates, why wasn't Jane going through what she was.

Two: Maybe it was a side effect from whatever had caused the pain in her neck, and then knocked her out. Only that didn't make sense, since when did you hear of a mosquito, or any other bug at that, that could make you hallucinate like she was, yes maybe a spider could, but normally other things, like a huge bite mark would come along with them, and she didn't have one.

Three: Maybe, and she wasn't so sure she hadn't, she had finally lost her mind, after losing her mother in a car accident, her father to alcohol, looking after her brothers for all those years, then getting into the CBI seeing all those bodies dead, lifeless, every day. And to top that all off, there was all those nights she never or rarely got to get any sleep. Maybe years of all these things happening had finally caused her mind to break, to fall apart.

And four: Maybe this house was haunted; maybe it held some supernatural force that was out to get her, to make her go crazy. If you had of asked her yesterday if she believed in ghost and the supernatural she would have just scoffed at you, now she wasn't so sure. She was willing to believe anything at this point.

"Lisbon, are you sure you're okay?" Jane asked, getting up from the bed, and walking over to her.

"Of course I'm okay, I told you it was just a stupid dream, now just drop it will you. And if you tell anyone about this I swear I will make your life a living hell."

"Meh, I wouldn't tell anyone about you're break down." He said. "Not that they would think any less of you, but I promise I won't tell them about the fact that you think you may have lost your mind."

She stared at him blankly; of course he had known what she was thinking.

"I think I need a glass of water." She said, hoping to change the subject.

"I could do with a drink also." He replied yawning, since it was only 1am, "I'll go get us a glass each." He told her as he unlocked the door. Before closing the door behind him again, he let out a ghostly moan. Lisbon picked up his shoe from the floor and threw it at his head; unfortunately he managed to close the door before it hit him.

She sat there, on the bed, as she waited for Jane to come back with the water, she had time to contemplate which of the four reasons she thought would be most likely. Now that she thought about it more, the more she was sure that everything she had herd, felt, and seen was real. The more she was sure it had really happen, she sat there on the bed contemplating this when a cry, so low but yet so piercing rang through the air, causing the hair on the back of her neck to rise. She didn't care what anyone thought, she wasn't crazy, she wasn't hallucinating, and she sure wasn't dreaming, she had definitely heard a cry, and she was wide awake, she even pinched herself to make sure.

Not five minutes had escaped since Jane left, and she was hearing things again. Maybe whatever it was, was out to get her. She sat there in silent, straining her ears to hear if Jane was coming back yet. Nothing, she couldn't hear anything. Maybe she had just imagined it after all. As it was silent in the room, not a breath of air to break the silence that she could now feel creep up on her, making the chills of before come back, and dance like two small fingers, up and down her spine again.

Then again, after what she guessed to be three minutes, came the cry, but this time it sounded like a long, sad sob of a broken heart. She was glad for the light that she still had from the candle, it made everything that little bit better, but it didn't help to stop her hair from standing, or the chills that still danced up and down her back. Again, the sound could be heard as if it was getting closer, like it was floating through the air to get to her.

Then to her surprise, and utter shock, the wall to her left groaned, making the sound of a thousand rocks grinding past each other. She sat there in utter terror, staring at the wall, dreading what was going to happen next.

Again, the cry came, but this time it was closer, much closer. It was outside the door, it sounded as if it was floating around like a ghost, and then to her utter horror she remembered she had not locked the door again after Jane had left. She trembled as the cold air rushed in under the door, and swept around her, so vicious and strong was the cold air, that it became a strong breeze blowing her hair around her face. The cry which had not stopped on the other side of the door became a scream of terror. She shot up from the bed, her body filled with adrenalin, once more, as she rushed to the door, locking it. Just as she did this, there was an ear splinting crash on the door, as the point of an axe came through the door.

She looked in terror at the axe that was now being pulled back out of the door, and the cry became a hectic laugh on the other side, growing in volume as the axe came once again through the large wooden door.

Panicked, and terror stricken, Lisbon looked around the room for a means of escape, her eyes fell on the window first. They were round, and had a plus frame that went through the middle of them, the frame was made out of metal, and there was no escape this way. That she knew. Turning to look at the left wall where the grinding had come from, just before she had rushed to lock the door, she saw that there was now a doorway in the stone wall.

Just then the axe came through the door again, this time it split the large wooden door down the middle, the frantic, hectic laughter came under the door with more cold, chilling breeze then before, making her hair swim around her face, her clothing started to blow around in the cold air that came from nowhere. Then the laughter, which was on the other side of the door, became so loud and strong that her ears began to hurt. Knowing that whatever was on the other side of the door could now get in with one more pound from the axe, she ran as fast as her legs would take her, picking up the candle, she ran to the doorway that was now in the left side of the wall. As soon as she stepped into the dark, cold, damp, wet hallway, she suddenly heard the grinding again, turning around she was just in time to see the wall closing up behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm soooo sorry this chapter is soooooo small, but I have been really busy and couldn't get around to the usual 2,000 words per chapter, so this one is only about 1,500. 15 for next chapter :D


End file.
